


love and other things

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "I'm in love with him." The words don't surprise Reyna at all. Piper McLean is a lot of things, but subtle isn't one of them.-  Piper and Reyna bonding over boys and prophecies.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	love and other things

"I'm in love with him." The words don't surprise Reyna at all. Piper McLean is a lot of things, but subtle isn't one of them.

Instead of saying this to the Greek, she merely nods her head in the direction of the aforementioned him. "Are you going to tell him?" Piper looks at her, her messy ponytail flopping over her shoulder as she shakes her head.

"I-I don't know. Everything is so new, and we don't even know if we'll live after this quest."

That's a morbid thing to think, Reyna thought. Leo was standing over with Jason and the other guys. Leo's curls fell into his face as he laughed at something Frank said, his warm brown skin almost glimmering in the sunlight.

He wasn't Reyna's type - too sarcastic, too short, not enough of a leader but she could see why Piper liked him.

"You should tell him. Before it's too late. Promises made on the River Styx remember?" It was a low blow, but Piper reacted exactly how Reyna thought she would, red cheeks and a small smile on her face.

"Shut up." Leo had apparently swore on the River Styx that he would keep Piper safe on this quest. Jason had smirked the entire time he told her about it, and Piper turned bright red every time anyone mentioned it. It was sweet, incredibly unrealistic considering that they were demigods, but sweet nonetheless.

"You're lucky." Reyna mused, flipping her shoulder length curls off of her shoulders and onto her back. "Not many guys would say that sort of thing. And a lot of guys wouldn't mean it as well."

Piper nods quietly, a small smile forming on her face. "You think he means it?" Reyna scoffed lightly, rolling her eyes. "He wouldn't have swore on the River Styx if he didn't Piper."

Piper let out what Reyna could only describe as a breath of relief. "Yeah. He wouldn't. I think I'm going to tell him. Soon." Reyna nodded, watching as the three boys turned to smile and wave at the girls, Leo winking at Piper with a smirk as Jason said something to him.

"Good." Reyna said as Jason turned and smiled at her softly. "Tell him."


End file.
